World War III
by Kaimi-Flames
Summary: ...The air smelled of summer, but they knew it would not last long. Shortly, it would smell of iron, gunpowder, and blood. Alliances were a thing of the past. It was every country for themselves now....


Hello there peoples! This is my first fanfiction/oneshot, so I hope you enjoy. It's Belarus centered mainly, and warning... Belarus kind of turns into America

(Belarus: I am the hero now! *crushes America's face*)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did, well... *daydreams about couplings for a few hours* wait... what was I saying? Oh yeah... Hetalia only mine in dreams.

* * *

**World War III**

The tension grew thick and palatable as all the countries treed across the soft wheat field. It was like a giant sponge beneath their boots; the color a pale calming yellow. The air smelled of summer, but they knew it would not last long. Shortly, it would smell of iron, gunpowder, and blood. Alliances were a thing of the past. It was every country for themselves now. There would be no mercy. A few wished they had not made so many enemies as they literally faced against the world.

It began with the swish of Greece's cross at Turkey's head. A stream of blood slid down his tanned face, and his mask blew away in the wind. A gunshot. The second shot heard round the world, and the bloodshed began.

The war raged on for days, yet no one fell. Injuries were a plenty, but no one lay dead. Their movements became sluggish with time, and regrets bloomed in their hearts. In truth, many countries had seen the chance to finish off one another, but no one could stand to go through with it. They tried hard to suppress their emotions; however, they failed.

Belarus had Liechtenstein trapped, squirming in her grasp with the last of her strength fading away. She should kill her instantly; Belarus could make it fast and painless for the young girl. Liechtenstein had no chance of survival in this war, but even she could not stand to do it. Belarus dropped the girl and turned away.

Tears ran down Belarus' lovely face as she made her way to the edge of the battlefield. What lead the world to this?! It hurt her to see the all the other countries fighting like this. It hurt so very much; she clutched at her heart. Her knees buckled, and she fell upon them onto the cold sagging ground, coughing. She looked down to see a pool of blood. Who's? A warm trickle down her chin answered her. But no one had injured her that bad! Another coughing fit, and Belarus collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Lithuania had just barely escaped Japan's blade when he scanned the field and saw Belarus' fallen figure. He bolted to her and fell to his knees. "Belarus-san?" He shook her shoulder gently and stronger when she failed to answer. "BELARUS-SAN?!" He cried out.

Nearby, France, Canada, Turkey, Hungary, Estonia, and Korea stopped their fighting. Hungary ran to Belarus' side, lowered herself, and brushed back the beauty's long blonde bangs. "Oh my, her face is so flushed!" She placed a soft hand upon her forehead, yanking it away with a gasp. "She's hotter than my frying pan when I'm cooking… Poor Dear!"

"Ma Cherie… where is Russia-san? We must find Russia!" France pulled Turkey and Canada's arms to drag them away. They spread out in search of Russia. All the fighting paused as the situation became known. Finally, France found Russia who had the bruised and bloody America pinned beneath him and his pipe raised above his head to strike. France snatched away the pipe, and Russia smiled darkly, "You have a death wish?!" "Natasha is in trouble, you sadistic idiot!" "What sort of trouble?" Russia released (lucky) America and rose. What sort of trouble could his little sister get in that she could not get out of herself?

They raced over and barged into the large circle that had formed. Russia first saw the worried frowns of the circle, then Latvia struggling to comfort the hysterical Ukraine, and finally Lithuania with quiet tears rolling down his face as he pet the soft locks of… "Sister?" Russia slowly knelt beside her and stroked her flushed cheek, "Natasha? Natasha?! NATASHA?!" He shook her shoulders, but she remained limp and silent.

For a moment, only Ukraine's sobs echoed through the air, until, "She isn't dead…" Everyone turned their eyes to Hungary. "She is alive… barely… her fever is quite high you see… she is very ill… she was most likely sick from before the war started and has been fighting through it when she really needed rest to recover." Why would she do something so dangerous?! Was she… trying to protect… Russia-san and others close to her? "I think under these circumstances… we ought to call off this childish fighting aru." The rest nodded in agreement to China's suggestion.

Russia gently scooped up his little sister in his arms. The circle parted for him and watched as he carried her off towards his house with Ukraine and the Baltic Countries following close behind. All the countries hung their heads, deep in thought. "Nii-san?" Switzerland felt a small tug on his sleeve. "Yes, Liechtenstein?" "Would you be sad if I had gotten sick instead?" He jumped slightly at this question. Alliances weren't existence anymore; if she had been sick or killed… "Of course I would be sad. I will always protect you. I'm sorry I fought with you." He hugged her close.

"Aniki?" "Yes Yong-Soo?" "Aniki's breasts will always belong to me, okay? 3" Korea said before leaping onto China's back and trying to grope him. "You are so childish aru!" China shouted, although he couldn't help but smile. He was surprised to admit how much he had missed being harassed like this. Everyone laughed and made up with one another.

No one would have guessed the small country that scared everyone (at least a little) would have lead to the end of World War III, but she did. Now, all they could do was hope that this would not be the last thing Belarus ever did.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave comments; they are much appreciated!

Also, sorry if any characters are a bit off due to basis and reading way too much hetalia crack... *shifty eyes*


End file.
